This invention relates to the field of plumbing articles and more particularly to gaskets used for restricting the flow of water to a shower head.
The shortage of water in many areas of the country and worldwide awareness of the need to conserve water has brought forth a variety of devices and articles used for conserving water. Since people use a great deal of water showering, any means of reducing the amount of water used by people during showers would greatly reduce water use. Flat discs having one or more holes in them have been placed between the water inflow line and the shower head to reduce the flow of water to the shower head. Such discs have been helpful in conserving water and they have been found to be practical useful articles when placed between inflow line and shower heads which are flat. However, the inflow line of many showers is fitted with a ball joint over which the shower head fits, said joint making it possible to maneuver the direction of the head and thus the water spraying from the head. Flat discs do not fit well between ball joints and shower heads and when the water is turned on the disc may flutter causing cavitation and the interruption of water flow to the shower head. The article presented herein fits securely between a multiplicity of different types and sizes of shower heads and pipe fittings thus allowing a continuous flow of water.